Directional microphone
The directional microphone is a handheld, long-range sound amplification system. It can be used to penetrate walls and soundproof barriers in order to listen in on sounds and conversations from far away. Usage by Naked Snake and Raiden Naked Snake made some use of the directional microphone during Operation Snake Eater. Equipped with it from the start of his mission, it did not serve a specific purpose, but still came in very useful in locating enemies, for lack of a better device. It also proved particularly handy in locating The End during Snake's sniper duel with him. The binoculars used by the Militaires Sans Frontières incorporated a directional microphone, allowing Snake to eavesdrop on the Marine personnel at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in Cuba, during a rescue mission he executed there in March, 1975.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Your Binoculars are equipped with a directional microphone. You should be able to listen in on whatever they're pointed at. This equipment was later adopted by MSF's successor Diamond Dogs, allowing Venom Snake to spy on Soviet and private forces, in Afghanistan and Central Africa, respectively, during their operations in 1984. A directional microphone was used by Raiden during the 2009 Big Shell Incident. After he found it in the computer room in the B2 level of Shell 1, he made use of it in locating secret service agent Richard Ames. Raiden did this by using the microphone to listen to Ames' distinctive heartbeat - a result of his pacemaker. He also used it to eavesdrop on several conversations that he would be otherwise unable to hear, such as Solidus Snake and Revolver Ocelot's debriefing on Fatman's mad bombing spree, and the radio conversation between Solidus and Olga Gurlukovich. Behind the scenes The Directional Microphone (D. Mic.) is a weapon operated in first person view, with Raiden/Snake holding the device like a pistol. It can be aimed to amplify sound coming from that direction. Any subtitles transcribing the dialogue of a character it is aimed at, change size depending on how well the microphone is targeted at a character (smaller for quieter). In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Directional Microphone can be used to listen in on several secret conversations involving Johnny Sasaki (see Metal Gear Solid 2 secrets). The method in which Raiden acquired the directional microphone was slightly different in the novelization for Metal Gear Solid 2. In the game, he could acquire it by going down to the Computer Room in Shell 1 Core B2 Floor. In the novel, however, he had to access a storage area within the Computer Room allegedly to get "camera lenses", and also made sure that he grabbed some camera lenses in addition to the directional microphone to keep his alibi secure, although he disposed of the camera lenses after leaving the Computer Room. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Directional Microphone has a weight of 1.5kg when placed in the player character's inventory. Notes and references Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (as Int. Scope) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (as Int. Scope) Category:Surveillance devices Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGS3 weapons